Cry With You
by CatsCradle22
Summary: Hi! I just heard this song and I had to write a story for it! I hope you all like it!


**Cry With You**

**Hi CatsCradle here! I have a mild case of WB but I was listening to my iPod and I heard this song by Hunter Hayes and a small story popped into my head involving Natsu and Lucy. I decided to share it with you so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Hunter and the songwriters do. Oh and I also don't own FairyTail. Mashima-sensei does.**

_When you try not to look at me_

_Scared that I'll see you hurting_

_Well you're not hiding anything_

_And frankly it's got me worried._

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_ I keep my promises I'm fighting for you._

Lucy left the guild early that day. The events of the previous mission with Team Natsu were stuck in her head. Not only was she aching all over from various injuries she'd gathered while fighting the dark mages, the words of their leader echoed in her head. "_Weak. You're so weak I don't know why the others bother letting you tag along with them."_ The words made her want to cry and there was no way she was gonna do that in front of all the other guild members.

Natsu noticed his best friend leaving. Something about her was off. She had a gloomy aura about her which normally would make him avoid her for fear of her mood but this time he could tell something was really bothering her. So he stopped in the middle of his fight with Gray and ran out after her. "Lucy!" he called. She kept going. "Hey wait up!" Natsu ran faster to catch up. She was looking steadfastly at the ground and refused to look up at him. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention. "Hey are you ok? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Lucy took a minute before answering. "I'm fine." She said, making sure her voice didn't shake and betray her. However, Natsu was not convinced. "Luce I know something is bothering you. Come on, tell me! Maybe I can fix it!" he said, flashing one of his trademark grins at her. She was still looking down so she missed it. At this point, they'd reached her apartment and Lucy went inside. Natsu followed, using the door for once in his life. Once inside, Lucy plopped down on her bed accidentally letting a sigh escape. "See?! I knew something was bothering you! Tell me Lucy! Are you still hurt from the mission? Did somebody hurt you today? I'll kick their ass for you!" He sounded worried.

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'til your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound_

_I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I,_

_I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry_

_I cry with you_

Lucy was smart enough to realize that he wasn't going to go away until she told him what was on her mind. All she wanted was to be alone with her misery but to do that she would have to share it and then Natsu would find some way to make it his fault which she didn't want. None of this was his fault. So she settled for something that might make him satisfied. "I guess I'm just a bit sore from yesterday." She said. Unfortunately, a tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She turned away so he wouldn't see it but even if he hadn't seen it he would have smelled it with his dragon senses.

Natsu was dense but he wasn't an idiot. He knew there was more to it than soreness. "Luce… I know there's more than that." He said. "Come on, you can tell me. We're partners and that means we're always here for each other."

_I'm not going anyplace_

_I just hate to see you like this_

_No, I can't make it go away_

_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it._

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me._

Lucy was silent, hoping that maybe that would make him go away! Then she felt arm snake around her waist and she let out a small gasp as she was pulled to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I can't leave you like this Lucy. Something is bothering you and has been since we finished the mission and I want to know what it is!"

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'til your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound_

_I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I,_

_I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry_

_I cry with you_

And with those words, Lucy broke down. She turned around in his arms until her face was buried in his vest. "Natsu…" she sobbed. His arms tightened around her and he stroked her back in an effort to calm her down. "Am…Am I w-w-weak?" she asked. This question shocked Natsu. "Of course not!" he said. "Lucy don't ever believe it when people say that you're weak! You're one of the strongest people I know. I mean, sure you have weaknesses but so does everybody. They don't make you weak. Gildarts told me that we have to learn what they are and once we do we can acknowledge them and then we grow stronger because of it." He said. Lucy was relatively surprised at the wisdom that came from Natsu's mouth but the words comforted her greatly.

_You need love tough enough to count on_

_So here I am_

It took a few moments but Lucy's sobs finally slowed to small hiccups and then disappeared altogether. Natsu didn't release his grip on her and Lucy didn't back out. She liked staying in the safety of her best friend's arms. "Thanks Natsu." She mumbled. Natsu gave her a squeeze. "Of course! Like I said, we're partners so I'll always be here when you need me." He said. She knew it sounded childish but she couldn't help it. "Promise?" she asked.

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'til your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound_

_I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I,_

_I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry_

_I cry with you_

Lucy pulled back to better see his face so she could tell if he was lying. Natsu looked down at her tear-streaked face and gave her a bright grin. "Promise!" he said. For the first time that day, Lucy's face broke into a smile.

**So that was the little drabble that entered my head when I heard this song. I hope you liked it!**

**CC22**


End file.
